


Glorious

by AusKitty



Series: Song Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Song Prompts written hastily while on a boring bus trip...





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a series of Song Prompts on a boring bus trip... IF YOU HAVE A SONG PROMPT FOR ME, PLEASE DROP IT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER COMMENTS SECTION.

"I feel Glorious, Glorious, got a chance to start again..." Yana sang aloud as she folded the laundry for the Avengers. While it wasn't strictly in her job description, she found the domesticity soothing, particularly when both Clint and Bucky were on a mission together. 

"I was born for this, Born for this, it's who I am, how could I forget? I made it through the darkest part of the night, now I see the sunrise, Now I feel Glorious, Glorious! I feel glorious, glorious!" Swaying her hips to the rhythm and smoothing her hands over one of Clint's favourite purple T-Shirtsshe didn't notice the soldier or the archer silently padding up behind her until she felt ones hands on her waist and the others lips on her neck. 

"You certainly are glorious Doll." Bucky murmured nuzzling his tired face into her neck, breathing in her scent like a drowning man sucking in air. 

Clint groaned at the sight of Bucky snuggling into their mutual girlfriend and curled one hand into Bucky's hair before kissing Yana thoroughly. "You know we have a few hours left before the sunrise..." Clint left the question hanging as Yana smiled at her boys and silently thanked whichever deity had blessed her with two amazing and sexy boyfriends.


End file.
